One Love
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Bill decides to propose and they get married. Read to see what happens before, during, and after the wedding. Set in mid-Season 4.5. Just posted Chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1 Proposals

**Author's Note: I thought I might do a little wedding scene for Laura and Bill. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Bill walks into sickbay, which he knows Laura absolutely hates, and thinks, 'I have to do this, I can't let her die and not know what she means to me. I have to do this.' He has known how much she means to him since her first bout with cancer, but has never been able to put it into words until now. He is pretty sure that she has had the same feeling and has also not known how to put it into words. He absolutely hates seeing her like this and knowing that there will not be another miracle to pull her through until the end. He just wants her to see Earth and live for them. He wants to able to actually love Laura without having to care who sees them together. He wants to be able to be with Laura and love her until the end when they both can die together. He thinks, 'Is that too much to ask?'

He walks to Laura's bed and asks her in his most gorgeous gravely voice, "Could you sit up please, Laura?" He hopes he can do this without having a breakdown, but when he sees that she is struggling to even sit up, mostly because she has just finished her Diloxan treatment, he isn't so sure. She hasn't even said anything, yet Bill knows that her voice is going to be hoarse, so he brings her a glass of water and helps her take a drink. Her hand is very shaky when she reaches for the glass, so Bill leaves his hand on it and leads the glass to her mouth. Once she is done taking a sip, he puts the glass back on her bedside table and places her hand in his big, strong one. He looks at her and then in her beautiful green eyes and says, "Laura, I need to tell you something and it's important," he pauses to gather up his courage and says, "I love you and I hope you know that I love you, but I need to do something to make sure you know how much I love you and that you will never be alone." He squeezes her hand gently, which makes her a bit nervous because she doesn't know what he is going to do. Usually she can see right through his "Admiral Mask", but today she just can't. Bill reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red velvet box. He hears Laura's sharp intake of breath and looks up at her, she already looks stunned even though he hasn't opened it yet. She knows what is going to be in it. He slowly opens the velvet box and inside lays a small, rose engraved gold ring with a diamond in it. Bill looks at Laura and says in his most gentle voice possible, "Laura, marry me?"

Laura thinks, 'Did he just ask me to marry him? After all that I have put him through and even though I am dying, he is still asking me to marry him?' Choking back her tears, Laura whispers, "Yes." She tries to get up from her horrible bed and into Bill's strong arms, but her illness defeats her and she stumbles, nearly falls, into Bill's warm embrace. He wraps his arms around her and he feels her head rest on his shoulder. She snuggles deeper into his embrace until he pulls back slightly and puts his hand under her chin. She tilts her face toward him and he can see the tears that are about to flow freely down her face. He leans forward and just kisses her. 'Gentle and perfect timing, that's Bill,' Laura thinks. When they pull back, their lips are still slightly touching, and Laura whispers, "I love you more than anything and I need you. Please don't ever let me go."

Bill smiles gently and says against Laura's lips, "I love you too, Laura, and I will never let you go." Bill turns slightly towards Cottle and says, "Is it okay if I take her?" He knows what Cottle is going to say, but still wants to try and ask him anyway.

Cottle turns around once he realizes that Bill is talking to him about Laura. He never once saw the sparkle in Bill's eyes come alive until Bill had met Laura. To Bill's amazement, Cottle says, "Well, I guess you can take her. I was going to keep her here for the night after her Diloxan treatment, but I'm sure she would be more comfortable with you anyway." Laura and Bill turn to each other with surprised looks on their faces and they smile at each other. 'For once,' Laura thinks, 'we are going to be able to have a night alone.'

"Bill, just make sure she gets enough rest. You know what I mean, and if you don't, well, I'm not going to explain it," the Doc says. "Here, take this," Cottle says, as he rolls over a wheelchair.

"It's okay. We'll manage without it," Bill says, effectively ending the argument with Laura before it had even started. Bill loops his arm under Laura's legs and puts his other arm around her back. He gently lifts her up even though his back protests and she is genuinely surprised. Bill thinks she is going to say something, but instead she looks deep into his gorgeous blue eyes and kisses him gently. She whispers against his lips, "Thank you." She can hear him breathing heavily as they head towards their quarters, and she silently prays that he won't fall. She thinks, 'We'll both get hurt if he falls.'

Bill suddenly stops and she realizes that they are home. She hears Bill tell his marines to open his hatch. She feels Bill stepping into their quarters and then suddenly she is being laid down on the couch. As Bill is walking to his drinking cart, he feels Laura's cold hand slide into his own old, warm, and wrinkly one. Bill says, "I'll be right back to talk, I was just going to get us some water." Laura reluctantly lets go of his hand and gets comfortable on the couch. Bill walks back to Laura and hands her a glass of water. He sits down next to Laura and reaches for the cozy blanket that he always keeps on the back of the couch and places it on both of them. Laura takes a sip of the water and then puts her glass on the coffee table with a shaky hand. She snuggles into Bill's side and says, "So Bill, what do we do now?"

"Well, what would you like to do? Do you want to get married soon?"

"My only wish," Laura says, "would be for me not to be sick. We are not going to be able to be together forever."

"Don't talk like that," Bill says. "You will get better. I promise you, Laura. I promise you." His voice hitches when he says her name and he has to tell her he promises her again just to try and make himself believe it.

Laura tilts her head slightly towards Bill and can't believe what she sees. Bill is looking straight at her with his amazing blue eyes, but his eyes are filled with tears and there are watery tracks running down his face. Laura says with a chuckle, "So, I guess even tough admirals cry." She then wipes the tears off with the back of her hand.

"Yes, I guess so," Bill says with a grin. He loves this woman greatly and he is so happy that they are going to get married.

**Reviews are loved! So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Talk

**Author's Note: This is Chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Bill, we should probably talk about our wedding. I know I would like to have it soon, mostly because I would like to be able to walk down the aisle without any help. Even if I need help walking down the aisle I would be happy, but I absolutely don't want to not be able to walk down the aisle at all. I would like to be able to wear a wedding gown. It doesn't have to be traditional, but I do want it to be special and so very beautiful. What do you think about getting married on the hangar bay? I know it's not the most beautiful of places, but it would hold most of your crew and your pilots. We both know that they are all going to want to come."

"That is a great idea, Laura. I am sure OUR crew would enjoy watching us getting married. Gods know they all love us! I could even talk to Kara about picking up a few dresses somewhere and bringing them to show you so you can pick one out."

"I would, however, like to have a proper reception. I'd like music so we can have our first dance together as a couple. I know I might be a bit weak and unsteady, but I would like for us to have a REAL first dance, not a first dance with a sick woman. I want our dance to be strong, like our love for each other. Would you do that for me please or are you going to be embarrassed?" Laura takes a sip of water as if she was nervous to hear what Bill was going to say.

"I could never be embarrassed by you, Laura. I can do that for you. In fact, I would love that. I was worried that we weren't going to even be able to have a first dance. But if you want one, we can have one. I will love it even if you do stumble a bit," Bill says. With that, he steals a quick glance at Laura's mouth. She sees what Bill is doing with her impeccable eyesight and gently leans in towards him and kisses him. Her lips are a bit dry but they feel so familiar. She knows that he is going to pull away in an instant, so she clasps her hand on the back of his head and tugs his head back to hers when he tries to pull away.

She finally says, "I love you and I can't wait to get married. You are the one thing keeping me alive and I want the symbol of that to be our marriage. I don't know how long I have truly loved you for, but I know my love for you is certain. My love for you started when you kissed me the day that I promoted you to admiral the first time I was about to die, and it has been growing ever since."

"Well, I love you now and I will love you always. Now that we have that settled, let's go to bed," Bill says. He gets up and helps Laura up, but when Laura tries to walk, her legs won't support her and she starts to fall. Bill sees that she is starting to fall, so he reaches out and quickly puts his arm around her to catch her. He helps her walk over to their rack and sit down. He walks over to their closet and pulls out a clean nightshirt of his and sweatpants for Laura. He then takes off his uniform and puts sweatpants on. He leaves his tanks on because he knows Laura likes the feel of them. He rushes over to his rack and gingerly helps Laura sit up. He slowly takes Laura's clothes off and slips the sweatpants and shirt on her. She loves the way his hands slide over her skin.

He silently slides onto their rack and Laura cuddles up against his chest. They have a few blankets over themselves, mostly because Laura has been rather cold lately. Bill kisses Laura on the side of her neck and then on her shoulder blade and says, "Goodnight, honey." She must be asleep because he doesn't hear a reply back.

Laura is waking up the next morning and she doesn't feel the warm body of Bill lying next to her, she is looking around for her Bill when she catches a glimpse of him naked, walking into the head. She glances up at his big, muscular shoulders and notices black writing. She looks closer and she reads, Sine Qua Non. She has never seen this before and is surprised that Bill would get a tattoo. She is lulled back to sleep by the sound of the shower and wakes up just as Bill is coming out of the head. She looks up at him and sighs disappointingly because he has his clothes on. She looks at him with her presidential face and says, "So, when did you get that tattoo of yours?"

He looks shocked for a second and thinks, 'How does she know?' He is going to deny at first, but then realizes that he can't. Finally, he says, "A couple mornings ago, when you were at your treatment."

"What does it mean?" she asks.

"Without which not, or, without the presence of this one thing, everything else is rendered meaningless," he says.

"And, why did you get it exactly?" she asks.

"Because you are my sine qua non," Bill says and ends his statement of love with a sigh.

With that, Laura went silent because she was stunned. She has never had anyone do something like that for her before. It is just so personal and touching. She never thought that he could be so loving to her. When they first met, she thought he was such a hardass, but now, she thinks he is the most wonderful person she has ever met.

Bill walks over to the comm. to order breakfast for him and Laura. The first time he ever ordered breakfast for the both of them, the cooks seemed very surprised and shocked. Now, they just chuckle and say "Oh, how sweet. Alrighty then. It'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Laura decides to test her strength today and stands up. She surprises herself by saying, "Apparently, today is one of my good days." She walks over to the wooden table and sees that Bill has poured one glass of water for her and one glass of alcohol for him and has sat down looking at the reports waiting for breakfast to come. 'I wish Bill would stop drinking so much,' Laura thinks. She sits down at the table and takes a sip of her water. She then looks down at her reports that she needs to do and starts working on them. She doesn't know that one of her habits while working on reports is flicking her pen back and fourth between her thumb and index finger with incredible speed. She hasn't gotten through two when she feels Bill staring at her. She looks up at him over her glasses and is surprised to see that Bill is wearing a huge smile across his face and that he is trying to stifle a laugh that is coming out despite his best efforts to try and make it stop. "What?" she asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"It's just, you're flicking your pen really fast and it's quite distracting," he says, as a laugh escapes his control. As he says this, breakfast is being served, so he decides to let it go. They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence, until Bill gets up to pick up their dishes. He says to Laura, "I am going to go to CIC for a little while. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes," Laura says, "I'll probably walk over to the Doc and see what's up. I might go looking for Kara and ask her about you know what. I am feeling pretty good today, so I intend to get lots of things done. You can go. I'll be fine."

"Alrighty then," Bill says, "I'll be back later. Don't strain yourself by doing too much. I love you." With that, Bill walks out of his quarters.

Laura gets up and changes into her presidential suit and puts her wig on. She still can't look at herself in the mirror with her wig on. 'I look so harsh,' she thinks. She steps out of her home and begins the short walk to sickbay. On her way there, she passes by Kara. "Kara, I need to talk to you," she calls. Kara turns around when she realizes that Laura is talking to her.

"Yes, Madame President?" Kara asks.

"I need to speak with you privately. Please come to the admiral's quarters in about thirty minutes," Laura says.

"Yes, Sir," Kara says and then turns to leave. She is almost all the way turned around when she sees the light reflecting off of something on Laura's hand. She turns back to Laura and asks, "What is that on your finger?" Laura lifts up her hand and shows Kara the ring while a small grin is stretching across her face. "I expect you to be at his quarters in thirty minutes sharp. Don't be late," Laura says.

**Reviews are loved! So, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharing The News

**Author's Note: This is Chapter 3. I know it's a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Kara is slightly confused as she walks toward Adama's quarters. She isn't exactly sure what Laura wants to talk about. 'It's probably about the ring, obviously, but why would she want to talk about that with me? She wouldn't ask me to be one of her bridesmaids for a wedding. I mean, we aren't exactly that close. Yeah, I am Adama's daughter, but that doesn't make me her daughter. I like her and all, but I don't think she likes me. Ever since the day that I showed up after I died and I pointed a gun to her head and she got into the huge fight with Adama, there has been a lot of tension between us and I don't blame her. It is my fault that we got into that huge fight. Maybe Adama talked to her about it.' She stops at Adama's hatch, not sure whether to knock or to just go in. It's almost as if Laura senses that she is there, because Kara doesn't even have enough time to knock before Laura opens the hatch.

"I'm glad you came, Kara. We need to talk about some stuff. Come sit down."

Kara walks in and sits down on the couch while Laura closes the hatch and sits down. It was only about six months ago that Kara held Laura at gunpoint right by this couch. They are sitting in an awkward silence for a few moments before Laura starts to talk.

"Kara, I know this may sound odd coming from me, but I would like you to be my maid of honor."

"Whoa, let's back up a second. When did this happen?"

Laura looks down at her clasped hands slightly embarrassed. "Yesterday. Bill asked me to marry him yesterday. I was stuck in sickbay and he came running in and asked me to marry him."

"Good job, Admiral," Kara says, mostly to herself. "When are you thinking of having your wedding? Do you want me to find a dress for you?"

"I would like to have a dress, just so I'm not in a suit. This is my one day to just be Laura, and I don't want to look like the President, if you know what I mean. I was considering white for the color, but then I started thinking and I came up with the perfect color, red. Bill, or the Admiral, has always liked me in the color red, and I thought that would be a nice surprise for him. I just, I want to do something special for him. To make it our day, and not the leaders of the fleet day. I also, if you don't mind, would like you to talk to Caprica about maybe styling my wig in someway to make it match the dress, maybe make it curly, just not straight."

"Alright, I've got that all memorized in my head," Kara says while chuckling, which receives a smile from Laura.

"About the day...There is one main reason why I would like to have our wedding as soon as possible. I would like to be able to walk down the aisle. I know I might need help, but I don't want to have to be rolled in a wheelchair to get married. I want to at least have some strength to make it down the aisle. I would also like to be able to dance."

"Well, I am happy for you guys. This is just so awesome! I will find out about getting that dress that you want and don't worry, I will plan the wedding and it will be perfect and it will happen soon." Kara stands up to go and says, "Goodbye, Madame Prez."

"Thank you for everything. Bye, Kara."

The same day in CIC, Tigh, Lee, and Bill are all standing silently by the console waiting for something interesting to happen, when all of a sudden, Bill says something that surprises both of them, "I'm getting married."

"To who?" they both ask in unison, even though they already know who. They are just so surprised that they have actually done it.

"Laura," Bill sighs. He always starts thinking about her when he says her name or starts talking about her.

"Well, when is the happy couple going to tie the knot?" Lee says, obviously approving of his dad's decision to marry Laura.

"Soon, we hope. And I know that Lee, you are my son, and Saul, you are like a brother to me, so I'm hoping that you would both agree to be my best men. Lee, I want you to make sure that Laura can get down the aisle. I know she is going to be stubborn about it, but if you think she is going to hurt herself, than I want you to help her walk. Saul, I want you to be carrying the rings. One way or another, you will both be standing up next to me."

**Reviews would be great! So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is longer, so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It is a few weeks later, and it is now their day. Bill spends the night at Saul's, and finally it is morning. Laura is sitting on the couch in her robe with a cup of tea absolutely ecstatic, even though she has gotten weaker, when Kara comes in, carefully hiding something behind her back. Laura looks up from the book she is reading at the exact moment Kara says with a huge smile on her face, "Hey Madame Prez. How are you feeling? Today is the big day." She sets what she is carrying down gently behind Adama's desk so Laura can't see it until it is the right moment.

"I'm feeling great about the wedding. Not so great about my health. I just wish I didn't have cancer, you know."

"I understand, but today is your day to shine, so I am going to make you look and feel great about yourself! Now, you have taken a shower, right?" Laura nods. "Alright, first what we are going to do is I am going to help you into the head and we are going to do your makeup. I know I don't look like a person that is great with makeup, but I am. I am just not great with hair, which is why Caprica is coming by in a little bit to play with your wig to make it look amazing like you are going to be in about an hour. Alright?"

"Of course! I am excited, but let's not get too excited, because I am not going to look amazing. No matter how much work you do on me." She gives the look to Kara that only she, Laura, can do.

"Oh yes you will! We are not going to quit until you look stunning. The old man is going to think that you look hot." Kara shakes her finger at Laura while she is saying this and then points her finger at Laura when she says hot, just to emphasize that point.

Kara then helps Laura into the head, surprised that Laura is not leaning as heavily on her as she thought she would. Kara goes to get her large makeup bag that she has had stored away for years, and comes back right when Laura is coughing. She hurries and gets her a glass of water and then sets it down on the counter. "Alright. You okay? You ready for this? You know I am not going to show you until I am all the way done."

Laura nods and says," I'm ready."

They are in the head for forty minutes until Kara finally says, "I'm done. You are going to be so surprised."

Laura stands up on her own and looks in the mirror. "Wow. I look, amazing. I haven't looked this good since before I found out I had cancer again. You're right, Bill is going to think I look hot."

"Yep, I am right, and we are not even done yet," Kara says. As if just to emphasize her point, there was a loud knocking on the hatch. "Well, I guess Caprica's here. I'm gonna go get that."

As Kara opens the hatch, Laura is slowly making her way to the living room. Caprica sees her and says, "Hello, Madame President. Nice to see you again."

"Hi Caprica," Laura says, as she is gradually sitting back down on the couch, "Thank you for doing this for me. I appreciate it."

"No problem. So, where is it?" Caprica says, while swinging around a large bag.

"It's on the desk," Laura says, and nods her head in the way of the desk.

"You can go into the head and work on it, we are done in there," Kara says.

"Thanks." Caprica picks up the wig and heads in the direction of the head, but stops and looks back at Laura, "Can I take a chair in there?"

"Oh, of course," Laura says, "You can take the desk chair."

"And, one more question. What was your natural hair color?"

"Auburn," Laura says, but looks really confused. "Why?"

"That's what I thought. And, I can't tell you. You'll find out in a little bit." Caprica then nods at Kara with a big smile, who takes the desk chair and follows Caprica into the head, closing the door behind her.

Laura is sitting on the couch with a book in her hand, but she just can't focus on reading. She is way too excited and curious to know what Kara and Caprica are up to. She has no idea what they are doing with her wig.

In the head, Kara and Caprica are discussing what they are going to do with the wig. "I think we should make it how her real hair was. Volumey, side-bangs, wavy, and auburn. She would love it," Kara says.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea. I was able to find some auburn hair dye that we could use to color it with. We could cut the bangs to match her old ones and I also brought a hair curler so we could make the hair wavy if we wanted to. I even found some hair spray."

"Wow, that's awesome. Let's get to work."

About an hour later, Laura is hearing her name being called and she hears, "Laura, we're ready. You can come in now. Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it. Just give me a minute." Laura gets up and slowly makes her way to the head. She carefully opens the door and is taken by surprise. "Oh my gods," Laura sighs. She just stands there, in shock. She can feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Sitting on the counter, is her wig, but it looks exactly like her old hair. She can't say anything, just walks to both of them, and hugs them, like a mother hugs a daughter. Yes, Caprica is a cylon, but right now, none of that matters. What matters to Laura, is that they did something so kind for her, and she didn't even ask them to do it.

"Thank you, so much. I never expected this," Laura says in a shaky voice.

Caprica puts it on Laura's head and she looks in the mirror. "I look exactly like I used to."

"Yes, you do," Kara says, "And Bill is going to be so surprised."

"How did you do this?" Laura says.

"I found some auburn hair dye, and I thought it would be a great idea," Caprica says.

"Well, you certainly surprised me."

"So, I think it's time we show you the dress," Kara says.

Caprica helps Laura onto the rack while Kara goes out to get the bag that she so carefully kept hidden behind the old man's desk. When she comes back, Laura is sitting on the rack and Caprica is sitting in a chair opposite the rack. Kara hands the long dress bag to Laura and says, "Open it."

Laura unties the knot at the bottom of the bag and pulls the bag up over the dress so she can see it. "This is stunning, Kara. Where did you find it?"

Kara chuckles and says, "I have my resources. Now, let's put it on."

Laura stands up with a little help from Kara and she puts the dress on easily. It is strapless and a beautiful red. It is a curve-hugging dress that flows all the way down her thin body. 'This is amazing,' Laura thinks. She then slides on the black strappy heels that came with the dress.

"I love it," Laura says, "It is absolutely gorgeous."

"Alright, I think it's time that I get ready," Kara says, "And then we will be ready to go."

The whole time the girls are in the Admiral's quarters getting ready, Bill is standing in Tigh's head taking a shower and shaving. He walks out of the head with a towel around him and heads over to the chair where he had thrown his bag holding his clothes. He takes out his lovely dress grays and says to Saul, "Do you think these will do for today?"

"I'm sure, Old Man," Tigh says as he chuckles, "I mean, the President thinks you look hot in those. Did you not see the way she was ogling you back when you guys shared that first dance on Colonial Day, because everyone else saw it?" Adama mockingly punches him in the shoulder and he says, "Ow! That hurt."

"Oops," Adama says, chuckling.

"I'm happy for you, Bill. You have finally found the person that you were meant to be with. You two deserve each other."

"Wow," Bill says, "I have never heard you say anything that nice before. Thanks!"

"Haha! So funny, just don't get used to it," Saul says sarcastically, "Come on, let's get you married."

**Please review! Reviews are wonderful!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 5. It is also long, but it is the last chapter. Unless, you guys tell me that you want more. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

As Bill and Tigh are making their way down the corridors of the Galactica towards the Hangar Bay, they pass many crew members also heading that way. "How many people are there going to be?" Bill asks.

"Oh, you'll see. Pretty much the whole crew, plus some of Roslin's friends," Tigh says, "They all love you both and they all want to finally see their mother and father get married. Quoting Starbuck, they all say, 'It's about time.'"

"Wow," Adama says in complete surprise, "I wonder if Laura knows this. I can't believe that we were, as a couple, so noticeable."

"Haha! Yep. Everyone could see it, even before you two could."

Not long after Saul says this, they arrive at the Hangar Bay, where hundreds of crew members are already seated. "This is amazing," Bill says, as they start heading down the aisle.

Laura, Kara, and Caprica slowly make their way towards the Hangar Bay in silence. Kara is helping Laura walk for the time being, just so they get there faster.

Suddenly, Laura stops and says, "Thank you for helping me, both of you. I want to get this out before the wedding, before I don't get the chance to tell you guys. You have both become family to me. Kara, you have always been like a daughter to me and I know that you once held me at gunpoint, but I forgive you. Caprica, I know you're a cylon, but today you proved to me that you are more human than cylon, and I don't think anyone could have helped me better than you two did today. Thank you." Laura grabs them both in for a hug, and they just stand there, all three of them, in a group hug.

It is Laura that finally breaks the silence and says with a smile that lights up her face, "Alrighty, we better get going. We probably shouldn't worry them too much." All three of them chuckle as they start walking down the halls again, Kara still helping Laura walk.

They finally reach the Hangar Bay, but they stop short of turning the corner. Lee stops them right as they are about to go out. Lee turns to Laura and says, "Are you going to be able to make it down the aisle yourself? Just think about it for a second, because my father doesn't want to have to watch you fall."

"No, I'm okay. I can do it myself," Laura says, without even taking a second to think about it. She is going to get her way, whether they like it or not.

"Of course, he said you would say that. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." With that, Lee walks away because the Laura he knows is not going to change her mind. He starts walking up towards Bill, and the music starts. Kara and Caprica start walking down the aisle that has a ton of chairs on both sides. Then, Laura starts making her way slowly down the aisle. They chose slow music so that Laura wouldn't have to try and walk faster than she should. Though the music is slow, she still can't help but shuffle her way down the aisle. She doesn't care though, she won. Finally, Bill has enough of it, and even though the priestess does not want him to, he starts making his way towards his love. He reaches her and she loops her arm through his and says with her best presidential face and a shaky voice, "What? Couldn't see me like this?"

"No, I couldn't. And for the record, you are beautiful." This lights up her face with a true smile and they slowly make their way down the rest of the aisle. They stand in front of the priest and exchange vows as they put on each other's rings, which were pulled out of Saul's pocket. Bill looks down at their joined hands and smiles. He notices the contrast between their two hands that he has never thought about before. His big, strong, dark brown hand, joined with her small, pale white, slender one. They are very different, but alike in so many ways.

Bill is brought back to the present when the priestess says, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Admiral William Adama. You may kiss the bride."

One of his hands goes under her chin and the other holds onto her elbow. She places her hand on Bill's chest and they lean in towards each other. They share a simple kiss that a man and woman of their age would and then she rests her head on his shoulder. She whispers into his ear, "Honey, I don't think I can make it back down the aisle. Help me." So he does the one thing that he can think of while ignoring his old, protesting back, he picks her up. She smiles and breathes into his ear, "Thank you."

Bill turns around with a beaming Laura in his arms and sees quite a sight. Everyone is standing up, clapping for them. Laura relaxes herself against Bill's stomach that has succumbed to the old age weight gain a bit too much, but she likes it because it makes him seem homey and she fits perfectly against him. They are too busy being in the moment that they forget about everyone watching them. He carefully makes his way down the aisle with Laura in his arms and gently sets her down when they reach the end of the chairs.

Everyone starts to get up and move things around for the reception. Tables are being rolled in and a DJ, or what you can call a DJ at the end of the worlds, is being set up. Lights are being dimmed down to the night setting and things are starting to get pretty romantic.

Once everything is done being set up, Kara and Lee come over and congratulate the two of them. Bill is behind Laura with his arms wrapped around her to keep her upright and close. "You two are so cute together," Kara says. Lee gags a bit and when he looks up, his dad, Laura, and Kara are all laughing at him.

"Lee, you are such a five year old," Kara says. Laura and Bill chuckle and he kisses her on her bare shoulder, lingering there for a bit more time than is necessary.

Lee and Kara decide to give them a few moments peace. Laura turns slowly in Bill's arms and gives him a peck on the lips. They stay like that for a long time, lips touching but not kissing and silent, until Bill whispers against Laura's lips, "You really are absolutely stunning, Laura. I hope you know that."

"I do now," Laura says, as she looks into his eyes and they hug, like this is the last time they ever will. At that moment, the music begins. What's funny is that they end up being right in the middle of the dance floor. The DJ calls out, "Alright, it is time for the couple's first dance, everyone gather around." He turns on a slow song while Laura and Bill chuckle at how funny that sounds, them being the two leaders of the fleet and the two that are married. Bill whispers in Laura's ear, "I can dance," and wraps his arm around her waist. He then brings up her hand and gives it a kiss. She rests her other hand on his shoulder and they begin to dance. Swaying slowly from side to side at first, but once Laura whispers in his ear, "I'm okay, Bill. We can bring it up a notch," he guides her around the dance floor in a slow waltz. Her dancing never falters, even when she starts to become exhausted. That is how it is nowadays, she gets exhausted doing the littlest things. When the song begins to close, he gently dips her with a hand on her back and brings her up into a tender kiss.

When they step away from each other, everyone starts clapping. Most even have tears in their eyes because their leaders are finally together and they just gave the crew proof. Bill helps Laura walk off the dance floor and they go over to sit at a table. Everyone gives them a moment to catch their breath and just take in everything that is happening. Bill takes Laura's hand and squeezes it, "I love you, Laura. You are my everything."

She nods her heads and says with her true Laura smile, "I know." They both lean in and kiss. Laura suddenly whispers in Bill's ear, "I can dance too." And if that isn't an invitation, he doesn't know what is. Bill gets up from his chair and carefully pulls Laura up. They make their way to the dance floor and begin to dance. She begins to get out of breath but she keeps dancing. Once the song ends, everyone is looking at the two of them. Laura leans toward Bill's ear and whispers, "I think they are expecting us to kiss." Laura gives him the look like she is expecting it too.

Bill cups Laura's face and gives her a very passionate kiss. She stands still in shock after they end the kiss and then a smile starts pulling at her lips and she opens her eyes. She is staring directly into Bill's gorgeous blue eyes and he has a smirk on his face. "Was that good enough for you?" Bill asks in a joking way.

"Definitely," Laura says being completely serious and then sighs. "But I think it's time we let the young ones enjoy the party. Don't you think, Mr. Adama?"

"I think that you're right, Mrs. Adama. When the young ones aren't paying attention, we're going to sneak out. Alright?"

"Great idea." So Bill and Laura head back over to their table and when no one is paying attention to them, they sneak out of the hangar. Bill helps Laura climb up the stairs and they slowly make their way back to their quarters. As they turn the corner to go down the stairs and into their home, Bill stops which makes Laura stop. "What?" she asks, concern creeping into her voice.

"Nothing," Bill says and then picks her up.

"What are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself," Laura asks while giggling.

"I'm planning on carrying you across the threshold of our home. Just doing something a little traditional. And I am going to get hurt if you don't stop moving," Bill says.

"Sorry, that was just so unexpected," Laura says.

"You should be used to it by now, we live in the realm of unexpected," Bill says with a grin.

"True," Laura says.

Bill carefully walks down the stairs and asks Laura to open the hatch since he doesn't have any free hands. She does and he walks over the threshold of their home. She then pulls the door shut behind them.

He walks over to their rack and carefully sets her down. He says, "Can you walk or do you need me to help you over to the head so you can get ready for bed?"

"I can walk. Where are you going?"

"I am going to go lock the hatch and turn off all the lights. I also am going to go get a drink of water."

Bill walks to the front room and Laura slowly makes her way to the head. She grabs her only piece of lingerie on the way. It is red with lots of lace. This is the first time she's worn it since she got it on New Caprica as one of her gifts from Maya. She goes to bathroom and slips her dress off for the skimpy piece of lingerie. She brushes her teeth and goes out of the head. She places her dress back on the hanger and puts it in the closet. She thinks about taking her wig off but decides against it. She would rather have hair on with what she is wearing right now. She gingerly slides onto the rack, deciding to be on top of the blanket so Bill can see what he is getting into.

As Bill makes his way back into the bedroom he takes his time getting changed and getting ready for bed. He comes out of the head and looks at his rack, expecting to see a sleeping Laura. Instead, he sees her very gorgeous figure in a very flattering piece of lingerie that he has never seen before. She smirks at him because she knows what he is thinking. He lies down on the bed and pulls her to him in a very passionate kiss. He kisses his way down onto her chest and into her cleavage. Each touch of lips to skin sends shivers down her spine.

He silently whispers, "I didn't think you were up for this much."

"Never underestimate me, Admiral," she says in between kissing him on the neck. As Laura is gasping for breath, Bill slips her wig off and says, "You are beautiful without it, Laura. You don't need it on." He throws it on the table near the rack and barely makes it. He begins slowly this time, taking his time and making each kiss have love and tenderness within them. He skillfully pulls the covers over them while he kisses her, never breaking contact. He rolls on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows, knowing that she can't handle his weight if he collapses on her. He gives her a searing kiss, one that speaks every emotion he feels right now.

He then lies down beside her and they take a few deep breaths. Bill moves closer to Laura and spoons her. He lays his hand just above her heart and she has her hand placed on his thigh. He lightly kisses her shoulder blade and says, "I love you, Mrs. Adama."

"I love you too, Mr. Adama. Thank you for tonight," she says.

"Of course. Good night," he says and places another kiss on the back of her neck with just a little bit more pressure this time.

"Night," she says. He tightens his arm around her and they fall into a peaceful sleep for the night.

**Please review! I love reviews! Also, I would love to hear if you would like me to continue this story.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Morning After

**Author's Note: This is Chapter 6. Chapter 5 was going to be the last chapter, but I had someone ask for another chapter. I hope you like it! It is a little bit shorter than all of my other chapters. Review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Laura wakes up, on her stomach, and feels a rough, familiar set of fingers massaging her back. They are trailing down her spine and digging deep into her shoulder blade. Bill realizes that she is awake when he hears a small sigh escape her lips and she starts to arch her back into his touch. He places a kiss on her shoulder blade and then another on the base of her neck.

"Morning," he says, in his usual rough voice.

Laura rolls over and gives him a long kiss on the lips. She smiles and says, "Morning to you too."

He chuckles and asks, "How are you feeling?"

She takes some time to think about it so she can give him an honest answer. "Actually, I am feeling the best that I have in a while."

"Good. I managed to talk to Tory and Tigh the other day and they allowed us to take a day off from being the Admiral and the President. Now we have a free day all to ourselves. I let the crew know not to come bothering us today or there would be hell to pay. I told them that you would send them out the airlock."

"Bill," Laura says with a smile on her face, "You can't just go around saying things like that. I save that treatment for certain people."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Fine." He gives her a quick peck on the lips which soon turns to something more passionate. He releases her lips and crawls over her to get out of the rack.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to make some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure," she says. He walks off and Laura swings her legs off of the bed. She stands up and doesn't fall. 'I guess my body is feeling good,' she thinks. She walks over to the head and puts Bill's robe on, tying it loosely so Bill can see her lingerie underneath it.

She walks out to the couch and sits down, curling her feet up underneath her. Bill brings two cups of coffee over and sits down on the couch next to Laura. He hands her a mug and she snuggles into the side of his body. He places his arm around her shoulders and hugs her tight to him. They both take a sip of coffee, not relishing the taste of it so much, but who they are sharing this moment with.

"I guess I won't have to worry about what the press thinks of this. We can do it together," Laura says.

"Of course we can do it together, but I don't think the press is going to be angry about it. I have a feeling that they have thought that we were together for a while now." He kisses her cheek and she purposefully turns her head so that their lips touch.

"You are naughty, Laura."

"I know."

"But I love you like that."

Laura shyly smiles, not used to Bill saying it to her. "Bill?"

"Hmmm?"

"You never said things like that before, not even when I said it to you on the basestar. Why do you say it so much now?"

Laura is about to take her question back when all she gets for a response is silence, but then Bill speaks. "Because, up until recently, I never thought about telling you, I just thought you knew. But then I realized that people you care about need to hear that you love them. I have never been an emotional or romantic man, that was until I met you. Something about you changed me. Your fight, your compassion, your heart. They all changed me back on Kobol. I never thought about you as someone that I could trust or become friends with before Kobol. And then Admiral Cain came and your illness got worse. I wish that we could have done things differently from the beginning, but we didn't. And that is why I kissed you the first time after you promoted me, because I regretted our decision to hate each other in the beginning. I wished that we could have had more time to talk to each other and to be with one another. That is why I kissed you. Then your cancer came back and I made some bad decisions. I know I shouldn't drink as much as I am, I know that makes things worse for both of us, but I thought that drinking would take away some of my pain and problems. Cottle has never told you how many times he has sent me away from sickbay because I'm drunk. And then you told me that you loved me, and I was shocked, because I never thought you would say that. I guess I didn't say it back to you because I thought you knew my feelings for you. When we found Earth and you were all depressed, I guess that's when I realized I should finally say it. I realized that you were going to need something to fight for. I love you, Laura. More than you could ever know."

Laura closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Thank you, for telling me that. Actually, I do know that Cottle sent you away from sickbay because you were drunk. I watched him yell at you, and I saw how depressed you looked when you left. I know that I wasn't completely honest with you either these last few years. After my family died on Caprica, I built a wall around my heart and somehow over these last couple of years you managed to build a door through that wall. I don't know when you did it and I don't know how you did it, but I know that you did do it. You managed to get into my heart and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of it. I didn't realize how special your love was until I was facing my mortality on the baseship. I never completely told you what happened there. Whenever we jumped, I would have visions of me dying and you were there by my side the whole time, even though I could see the pain that it caused you. When I passed away, you kissed me and you slipped your wedding ring on my finger. I love you, Bill. And I am so sorry that it took me so long to figure that out."

It isn't until she finishes talking that she realizes she's crying. She wipes at her eyes and says, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Laura, it's okay. We're together now, and that's all that matters. We are never going to be separated again. Alright?"

Laura nods and buries her face in his chest. He traces small circles on her back. "Everything is going to be okay, Laura. We're together, and nothing is going to be able to separate us," he murmurs.

**Please review! More ideas for chapters to come would be nice! I want to write what the readers want to read.**


	7. Chapter 7 One Pure Love

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it. It could be the final chapter, unless someone says they want more. If you don't, well, I hope you have liked this fic. I know that I have enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The next morning, Laura wakes up and has a huge coughing fit. Not the normal kind, but body-wracking coughs. Bill rushes over to the rack with a glass of water and helps her sit up. "Are you okay?"

With her sleep-filled and cough-filled voice, she says, "I'm fine, honey." As Bill looks at her with doubt she says, "But I am a little cold. Would you mind?" She gestures to an empty place beside her on the rack. Bill takes off his glasses and sets them on the table by the rack. He climbs into the rack beside Laura and wraps his arm around her. She snuggles into his side and uses his shoulder as a pillow. As soon as Laura is snuggled up against Bill, warmth starts to creep back into her body.

"Thank you," Laura whispers.

"That is what I'm here for, Laura." As soon as he says this, Laura feels regret.

"Bill?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you really believe that, because I hope you don't?"

"What?" Bill asks, and turns his head as much as he can so he can catch a glimpse of her eyes. Her eyes always tell him what she is truly feeling or thinking.

"I hope you don't really think that this is all you're here for. I would do more if I could. I'm so sorry," Laura says and bursts into tears.

"Laura. Laura, where is this coming from?"

Once her tears subside and her breathing becomes slightly more normal she says, "The visions, the ring, me dying. It's all coming true. The pain that I saw in your eyes and in your actions is what I see now. The drinking. Gods, I'm so sorry, Bill." Her tears start again and this time her whole body is shaking because she is crying so hard.

Once Bill returns from his shocked state, he begins rubbing Laura's back. He gently tugs Laura closer to him and he lets her cry.

"Laura, look at me." She slowly rolls over so she is facing Bill. He tips her chin so she is looking into his eyes. "I love you more than anything, Laura. I am in pain, but I would be in more pain if we weren't together because I would love you and I wouldn't be able to share that with you. I know that things are going to be hard now, but please know that I will always love you and that I am never angry with you when you see me in pain. Please remember that, Laura, because I don't know what I would do without you. I said something to Lee right before I went on the mission to find you on the cylon ship, I said to him that I couldn't live without you. I was right. I can't live without you."

Bill reaches down for Laura's trembling hand and clasps it with his. "We're in this together, Laura. You and me. It has always been between us." He kisses their joined hands and then kisses her lips. Laura tries to still her hands, but they won't stop trembling. They never do.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast. It's getting cold." Bill swings his feet over the edge of the rack and stands up. Laura tries to stand up, but she falls.

"Frak me," Laura says close to tears. Bill reaches for her hands, but then changes his mind with some hesitation and puts one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He gently lifts her up using his knees instead of his back. He walks over to the table and tenderly places her in her chair that she always sits in. "Thanks," Laura says, still saddened that her independence has been taken away by her disease too. He pours a glass of water for each of them, making sure that Laura sees he is pouring water in his glass. She places her hands on the table, clenching them together to try and make the shaking stop. Bill sees what she is doing and also sees that she is about to lose control of her emotions. He covers her hands with his own and gives both of them a tight squeeze. He lets go of one of her hands and is about to let go of the other when she tightens her hold on it and doesn't let go. He can see that it is making her feel better so he doesn't try to let go again. He keeps his hand with hers and they both eat with one hand.

Once they are done eating, they pile up their dishes. Bill gets up from the table and gently lifts her from her chair. He holds onto her tightly around the waist and he gives her a kiss. Not a sensual kiss, just a kiss between husband and wife. A kiss of strength and a kiss of hope. A kiss of devotion and a kiss of faith. A kiss of one pure love.

**Reviews are loved! As I said, this is the final chapter, unless someone reviews and says they want more. Please let me know your thoughts about this fic. **


End file.
